Times of Separation
by JagaGirl
Summary: Kino no Tabi Kino's Journey Kino Kino finds herself alone in a mysterious place called the Times of Separation and starts to question herself about the future and as well as the past. You might notice the rating moved up cause of Ch 3!
1. Secret Place

**Kino no Tabi**

**Times of Separation Ch 1**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

As the gentle breeze of the wind flowed through the trees, birds flew up high in the skies urging those who saw them to begin a new journey. A young girl laid down among the long grass looking up at them with many thoughts going through her mind. It had been a few years now she had been on a journey and she had gained many companions and friends along the way. She wondered about the things she had seen, the things she might see next that were still unknown to her. She began to sing a song a traveler once sang to her as if they had become parts of her very own soul. She sang each note with all her heart as the wind gently carried them in the air spreading them around in the trees for many miles.

"Your eyes are a mirror in which I can see the world's reflection . . . Without forgetting your kindness . . . even if my heart is full of sad words . . . I will stare long and hard at the stars . . . " (A/N: Song original Kino sang to her as a child episode four if your wondering. )

She though she was alone as she was singing she began to hear footsteps come closer to her so she pulled a hold of her pistol pointing it in the direction of footsteps waiting to see what would emerge from the dark woods. She had left early in the morning from her camp site and was sure that no one seen her leave. She had someone a habit of walking up early and wondering off on her own or with Hermes as of lately.

"Who's there?" she asked as a figure of a lady came out. The lady wore a beautifully decorated robe that was pure white with golden laces around it. Her long brown hair hung down to her side loosely tied together with a red ribbon. She had bright emerald green eyes as she looked at the young girl before her. Kino guessed she was probably around her late twenties cause her face was beginning to show a small amount of age. Kino put away her pistol to her side back in its pocket as the lady smiled at her kindly.

"I wasn't expecting a guest in my country today." She said still with the same gentle smile. "You many come with me to the village" She urged Kino by taking her hand. Kino tired to pulled her hand out of hers but her grip held onto her tightly. "But, my companions!" Kino urged her to let her go. "They are unimportant right now. You must come with me now." She pulled Kino along with her toward a small village.

Kino went to pull her pistol out went she noticed it wasn't there anymore. She began to feel frightened not knowing what was going on. All of her weapons seemed to be missing. She looked back the lady that was pulling her that had begun to glow. "What's going on?" Kino yelled. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed again.

When they finally arrived the gate behind them closed as the forest on the other side vanished. The lady then let go of Kino and Kino fell backward from trying to free herself from her gripped. She ran to the gate trying to open it went she noticed it got all white on the other side and the forest that had been there was no more.

- Camp Site -

Back at the camp Shizu woke up with Riku at his feet and noticed Kino had once again gone missing. He wondered what she did the mornings she left alone without telling anyone. He got out of his tent and noticed she hadn't taken Hermes with her this time. He looked around for a bit with Riku. He went over to Hermes and hit him over the headlight. "Wake up!" He ordered.

Hermes began to feel a little angry when Shizu hit him. Kino always tapped him gently and never that hard. "Careful! Your going to break me!" He yelled back. Shizu laughed as Hermes yelled back at him. "Sorry!" He apologized. "But, I was just wondering if you saw where Kino went. She usually took you with her and went she goes alone she doesn't go out too far, but I can't seem to find her anywhere!"

"Kino! Where are you?" Hermes yelled. They listened for a bit but there was no answer. "Nope, she's not anywhere around here." He announced. "I kind of knew that." Shizu said still covering his ears from Hermes' loud voice. They began packing their belongings hopping she would show up back soon.

- Country -

Back at the country Kino turned toward the mysterious lady that took her and made the things around her vanish. "What's going on here? What do you want with me and why did you take me away from my friends?" Kino asked. The lady looked at her and answered: "This is the land of Times of Separation. When one feels the need to be separated from someone, we bring them here to stay with us. Now come with me." She ordered to Kino. Kino began to wonder more about this country so she followed the lady in hopes of finding out more about this country and about its magic.


	2. The Wheel

**Kino no Tabi**

**Times of Separation Ch 2**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

Kino followed the lady looking around her and noticed that the people around her were somewhat lifeless. Their faces showed no emotion what so ever. Kino began to feel somewhat sad inside as she passed them. "Excuse me?" Kino asked. The lady turned to Kino looking at her deeply in the eyes. Kino began uncomfortable at the cold stare she was receiving. "Why are the people like that? They don't seem to laugh, cry or anything, They seem as is their souls have been removed from them." The lady looked around her seeing her people.

"It is because they have chosen for themselves to forget. To forget everything so that they can become happy once again." Kino expression fell as the lady answered her question. "This doesn't look like happiness to me." The lady turned around and continued to walk till they reached a small house in the other side of the city. She started to rummage on the top shelve as Kino walked in the house following her when the lady took out some taros cards. Kino looked at the cards in confusion.

"Pick a card Kino." She asked as she shuffled them. Kino gently pulled one of the cards in the deck and noticed the entire card was black and she showed it to her. She looked back at the lady who looked very scared. "It's impossible!" she said. "There should be no black cards in this deck." She rummaged through the cards noticing all the cards were turning black. Kino let the card fall to the ground suddenly, a little shocked about the lady's reaction when all her cards turned back to normal. The lady began to bread hard unsure herself what had just happen.

She picked up the card Kino dropped in front of her and looked at the card carefully. It read: 'Wheel of Fortune'. "You destiny will soon change, young girl. Be careful. I see a lot of chaos ahead of you." Kino looked at her a little more serious. "Chaos seems to follow me around wherever I go. I'm use to it." With that Kino walked to the door. "By the way, can I leave now?" she asked. The lady nodded. "Yes, but please come back tomorrow. I would like to talk to you about some thing. But, please, just keep this between the two of us." With that Kino nodded and walked back to the gate letting herself out.

–Back at Camp -

Shizu waited for Kino with everything well packed on his dune buggy. It had been well over two hours since they noticed Kino missing and Shizu was beginning to panic a little. Suddenly Shizu heard some bushes rattling and he turned around to see Kino coming forward to him. "Where have you been Kino?" he asked.

_Beginning of Flash Back _

"_But, please, just keep this between the two of us."_

_End of Flash Back _

Kino shook her head. "No where special, just walking around to kill some time, going over thoughts and stuff." She looked at the stuff packed. "Are we already leaving?" she asked. Shizu looked at her strangely. "Didn't you want to head to the next country? We should be close by now." He asked. "Actually, I thought maybe we should stay here for another night. I think something interesting might happen if we do." Shizu looked at her in confusing wondering what could happen in a deep dark forest.

"Are you sure Kino? Did something happen?" He asked in concern.

Kino shook her head keeping the promise. "No, it's just a feeling I have." She replied.

**Sorry it took so long guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Night

**Kino no Tabi**

**Times of Separation Ch 3**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**A/N: (Uhm... this fiction chapter kinda moved up to rated m slightly... so if you don't like m then skip this chapter.)**

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

That night the camp fire danced among the winds swing left and right. On top of it a small pot started to shake up due to its warmness alerting its owners that the water was almost ready for tea. Kino sat by the fire deeply staring into the flames and it reflected into her dark eyes. Shizu had noticed she had been very quiet since she arrived back in the morning and he wondered what went on. It was unlike her not to talk after all. He pulled himself next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Kino, is something the matter?" He asked concerned. Kino once again shook her head indicating that nothing was wrong. Shizu decided not to push it for now and left into the tent a little angry, cause he knew she had been lying to him. After Kino had finished her tea she turned out the fire and moved Hermes to a place for the night as Riku snoozed beside him. Hermes and Riku had become closer in the last few months and began to spend a lot more time together. It was if they had been childhood friends that were close but still argued from time to time like children. "Oyasumi (goodnight) Hermes, Riku." She whispered to them.

Kino began to feel tired and entered the tent finding Shizu seeming still fully away looking at the ceiling of the tent. He seemed to be in deep thought and slightly angry so Kino sat beside him. "What's up Shizu?" She asked. Shizu turned his head toward her and grabbed her arm pulling her on top of him. Kino felt a little shocked at first but calmed down once he kissed her. He began to kiss her lips, neck and around her ears. "You really worried me, you know?" He told her gently in the right ear. Kino began to feel a bit guilty for leaving him behind like that.

As he kissed her, he began to unbutton her coat and undershirt and she squirmed a bit. "Shizu . . . " She blushed. Shizu smiled at her. "Just a little?" Kino began to clam her blush and nodded allowing him to unbutton it fully and remove them. Then he removed his own. He began to kiss her neckline down to her chest causing her to moan with pleasure. He licked her breast gently enjoying the taste of her skin. Kino held onto him and began to kiss the side of his shoulder back in return. Shizu looked up back to her and smiled. "Your not as shy as you use to be." She blushed again so, Shizu moved back up to her mouth and kissed her around and let his tongue explore inside of hers as he moaned inside of her.

After a while, Kino laid in Shizu's arms resting her head on his chest. He playfully moved his fingers up and down her chest making her loose her breath from his touch, each time he neared her breast. "I really though I had lost you when you were so late coming back." He told her sadly. Kino forgot for a few seconds what he was doing with his hands and looked up to him. She hadn't known he had been that worried about her. "I'm sorry . . . " She replied back quietly so only he could hear. "I know you're a strong woman and that you like to see many things from different countries, but it sometimes worries me that you might get too caught up in a country. I wish you'd share with me what was happening more so, then maybe I could help you." Kino looked up at him and smiled."Well maybe sometimes it might be a traveler's secret." She told him teasingly. When he was about to protest she moved back on top of him and kissed him passionately.

When she finished and moved away he decided to let her be. "I'll tell you when it's over all right." She smiled back at him. "Will you at lest tell me if you'll disappear tomorrow, when you'll be back? Something?" He asked concerned. "I'll come back to you." She assured him. "Because, I want to spend more time like tonight with you. I want to feel your skin against mine more. I want you to be by my side, so I will come back no matter what." She smiled as she told him. Shizu pulled her into his arms again. "Okay, I'll believe you, but please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." That night they sleep together till dawn approached. Kino woke up early and got dressed like usual and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back soon." She assured him as she exited the tent. He had still been fully asleep as she had left, but she was relieved they had a chance to speak a little the night before. She went back to the field and awaited the lady to once again to take her to the country so that she could learn the truth about it.


End file.
